Mitchie Cadence
Michelle "Mitchie" Gallagher (nee Cadencia-Rhafta; born July 16, 1985), known better by her ring name Mitchie Cadence, is an American dancer, model, and professional wrestler known for her time in Combat Zone Wrestling. She is signed to JW's. Cadence is a 4 time CZW Women's Champion. Early life Michelle was born in Queens, New York. She is half Honduran and half Iranian. Cadence was often picked on as a kid for her nationalities and at age 14 was mugged by a small street gang. This incident prompted her parents to move to Staten Island and avoid the crime ridden neighborhood she once lived in. She became a dancer at 15 and at 18 became a professional wrestler. Professional wrestling career Combat Zone Wrestling (2003-2007;2010-2012) Cadence made her debut at Combat Zone Wrestling as a face, quickly gaining fan support. She won her first match and won the CZW Bombshell's Championship 3 months later. However she lost it 5 months later to Chrissy Rivera. She would win it 2 other times to different bombshells. In 2007, she was granted time off to heal spinal problems. She was written off by being attacked by Mia Yim. Return (2010-2012) Cadence returned and captured her 4th championship. She held it for 9 months, longer than any bombshell in the company's history. She was released in 2012. JW's Wrestling (2014-) Cadence then signed to JW's Wrestling 2 years after her release. She debuted on July 4, 2014 against Lauren Bell, winning the match in a minute and 30 seconds. She then went on to start a winning streak, defeating Sheila, Miss Fire, and one of her trainers Jane. At JW's Night of Champions 2014, her winning streak came to an end when she unsuccessfully fought Miss Fire in a championship match. At Fright Night 2014, Mitchie defeated Jane to capture her first JW's Women's Championship. In November 2014, Mitchie turned heel by flirting with Francois while Miss Fire was away, claiming he should be with a real champion. This culminated at a match at Natural selection, which Mitchie won by disqualification after Miss Fire beat her with a nightstick. At Final Destiny 2015, Mitchie lost to Miss Fire in a championship match, ending her reign at 121 days. Personal life Michelle currently lives with her boyfriend of 6 years. She does modelling on the side and even teaches dancing at Starstruck Dance Studio. She is also a vegetarian. Michelle is a Muslim, but she does not practice the religion and sees herself more as agnostic. She mentions Van Halen, Alice Cooper, and Santana as her favorite bands. She is also a Mets fan. On September 3, 2014, Michelle got engaged to her long term boyfriend Marcus. On December 13, 2014, she got married to him. In wrestling * Finishing moves * Double-arm DDT * Split Leg Drop * Signature moves * Hurricanrana DDT * Spanish Fly (Shooting star press) * Managers * Entrance themes * You Really Got Me by Van Halen (CZW) * Dangerous Tonight by Alice Cooper (JW's)